naruto and the village hidden from the world
by deathmonkey5
Summary: naruto is sent from his home village of konoha in anger and he vows to return and destroy konoha but what will happen when he finds out he might not be able to kill sakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just writing for the heck of it.

Naruto and the village hidden from the world

Chapter 1-the attack on Konoha

It was a dark day in Konoha cloud overhead were crying a torrent of water for this day was a sad day. "God damn demon we should have killed you when we had the chance." "Yea let's get him!" The mob of over half the village of Konoha was going to kill Naruto. Naruto was walking in the other direction minding his own business in a dark ally way. When from over head a torch fell from the sky were he was. Dodging it he quickly turned around to discover everyone holding weapons. From the crowd came an angry villager holding a sword obviously to large for her swinging it broad side of Naruto as he jumped out of the way was wondering why everyone was attacking him. Naruto in a fit of anger said "fine obviously I'm no longer wanted at this village but trust me I will return and if the hearts of the village of Konoha have not changed then it will burn. At that he used mass shadow clone jutsu and ran in all directions in the confusion the didn't see Naruto run past the south gate and deep into the forest.

20 years later

"its time to return." The voice rang out to what seemed like an army or rouge ninjas. Some considered to be legendary ninja others fairly strong but all with the soul intention to die for their new leader. Naruto had banded a huge group of ninja to take over the hidden leaf village. Naruto telling his soldiers to wait walked slowly into the village he once knew to be his home. Instantly recognizing him in the market area a large amount of villagers he once knew to be his friends and almost family were charging at him in almost an instance he took out rock lee in a bolt of speed even invisible to the sharingen

Planting a solid blow in rock lees face that it sent him hurtling into the building finally stopping him 3 houses down on a cement wall. Naruto yelling as loud as he could making everyone cover their ears called his gang into the village. They all gathered behind their leader. "Boys show em how to take down a village." Almost instantly there was a scream of panic as the ninja started destroying the village being careful not to destroy anything they wanted to keep. "Naruto stop or I'll kill you." Naruto looking up noticed Saske standing looking ready to fight. Almost instantly Naruto said "I doubt it you always were the more pathetic trying to avenge your dead family by killing your brother." A look of shock creped over Saske's face. "How do you know about that?" Almost instantly a ninja appeared next to Naruto "take off your hood and entertain your little brother just don't make too much of a mess." The ninja slowly removed the hood to reveal sharingen in both eyes Naruto slowly walked away and sat in a small chair "o and make it a good battle I'm bored."

Well wad you think is it cool just so you don't get bored with the series too quickly Naruto is gunna stop the invasion. It'll be so cool and give reviews plz. (--)


	2. Chapter 2 claiming the throne

**Naruto and the village hidden from the world**

**Chapter 2 claiming the throne**

Saske staring into the eyes of his brother. Eyes filled with the utmost hate for Itachi. Saske lowered his arm and held the lowered hand in his other. Suddenly chakra s formed in his hand with speed, he quickly tried to shove his fist into Itachi's stomach. In a blur Itachi grabbed his arm punched him in his stomach and threw him so hard he went flying into the building behind Itachi. Naruto slightly angered by the short fight said "Hey Itachi what happened to a good fight?" Itachi replied "sorry I don't waist my time with weaklings like him." Naruto finally standing and walking slowly over to Itachi and whispered into his ear. "Here your chance to make it up. Go to the Hokage's office and tell him that Naruto wants to fight him." Itachi sped off toward the place he knew to be the Hokage's office. When he arrived almost 10 seconds later he walked in. Sitting in the chair behind the desk sat the new Hokage. Slightly confused he said "If your the new Hokage then go see Naruto in the market area." Speeding off again he noticed the women in wearing the Hokage's following him. When Itachi arrived back to Naruto they were quickly joined with the women in the Hokage hat. Naruto in slight confusion at this fact said "you're the Hokage right?" The second Naruto finished talking the women spoke "My name is Tsunade and yes I' am the new Hokage." Naruto replied "what happened to the old man?" Once again as if trying to avoid the inevitable said "He died at the hands of Orochimaru." Naruto called Orochimaru to him. In the blink of an eye Orochimaru was standing next to him. Naruto said to Orochimaru without taking his eyes off of Tsunade "is it true that you killed the old man?" Orochimaru replying said "yes it was from my first attack on Konoha you probably weren't there at the time. It was fun watching the Hokage trying to drag my soul out of my body. He made me lose the ability to move my arms. Too bad I just had Kabuto make the signs with my hands and switched bodies completely." Naruto saying to Tsunade "ok what ever ill still kill you and take the name Hokage"

End of chapter

After chapter note from author:

Hi I've had 1 review so far I'm so happy ) now if only you guys could give me more feed back. O and DORK FATTY if you really want to know you'll have to wait till I can think that far ahead lol. Just kidding. And I tried to slow down this time (yes this chapter was kinda a filler lol) trust me it'll get more interesting the farther I go lol. Shh you guys shouldn't know this till next chapter but saske isn't in the building and he's still trying to kill Itachi. bye


	3. The Battle of Legends

Disclaimer again: I don't own Naruto or any of the used characters

Naruto and the village hidden from the world

Chapter 3

The battle of legends

Naruto and Tsunade were in a stand off waiting for one to make the first move. Naruto saying in a slightly cocky voice "well then are you going to attack or are you going to let the village burn to the ground?" Tsunade in the blink of an eye vanished from sight only to reveal herself behind Naruto with a kunai in her hand slashing at Naruto's head. Naruto vanished again and appeared standing on a wall parallel to the ground. Naruto saying again "Tsunade from what I see your a lot weaker then the old man or is it in just stronger now. O well. Mass Shadow replication jutsu!" Millions of Naruto's appeared all with the same smug look on their faces as the original. All launching at Tsunade in a fury of kunai knives. All disappearing one after another leavening only one left. While Tsunade was fighting the shadow clones Naruto was calling forth the power of the nine tailed fox. All of a sudden a giant for shaped burst of chakra came out attacking Tsunade. Tsunade trying to dodge the blow missed and got hit in the legs. She was standing a little to the left of the original blast. And slowly she fell to the ground. Naruto "heh you couldn't possibly believe you were cut out to be the Hokage." Naruto was now rushing in a mad dash to kill Tsunade as fast as he could when he heard a voice yelling from the crowd stopping him in is tracks.

WRITERS NOTE TO THE READER.

Ok I'm going go on strike till I get reviews on how I'm doing if I'm doing bad then tell me! I need at least 1 new review before I even start to think of a new chapter. Well till then

From Demon Robot writings


	4. ch 4 and from his touch enemies fell

Naruto and the village hidden from the world

Ch.4

"And from his touch enemies fell"

Tsunade standing injured on the ground with Naruto stopped in his tracks by the voice that called out to him. Now standing in front of him was neji ( sorry about that don't know how to spell his name) with a look of extreme anger on his face. Neji in an angry yell said "how dare you come into out village and kill innocent. What have we done to deserve the cruel killing of our families?" Naruto in a slightly angry voice "what have you done? You threw me from your village for the demon I carry. You attacked me without saying my crime. You expect me to allow a village to attack the nine tailed fox and get away with it? Your village will fall or serve me!" Neji turning on his beokugon in his normal fashion jumped out of sight. Naruto again "you know I know your family and their little secret. So to show you I'm a good sport ill let you have the first blow." Within an instant neji appeared hit Naruto turning off as many chakra points as he could, then he jumped back. Neji saying in a voice of victory "ha I knew you couldn't survive that." Naruto fell to the ground with a thud. Neji now slowly walking away was hit by a kunai. Quickly turning around to find Naruto up and well. In a shocked voice he said "no that's impossible how'd you do that it's impossible I turned off all your chakra points you shouldn't be able to even move!" Naruto now happy said "huh I knew one day I'd have to deal with you. You may be able to see chakra veins but barley the turn off points. You see I figured out how to destroy those turn off points. It took a while to figure out how and to turn them off but once I did I could over flow those points with chakra thus destroying them. Now chakra can flow threw me without stop." Naruto in a blur hit neji to the ground neji was now unconscious on the ground. Now there was another person coming from a small crowd. Sakura was standing there in tears begging Naruto to stop. Naruto starting to feel sad for his own actions (thanks to Sakura) called his men to him. Naruto was standing there said "were stopping boys go back to the base and wait there." A loud voice came from the back saying "I thought we were destroying Konoha!" Naruto obviously angered said "get back to the base before I do something rash!" the men obviously scared ran back to the base. Sakura was now on the ground crying saying "Naruto how could you you're the cause of several deaths." Naruto was now sad. He said "why were you casting me out 20 years ago, what right did you have for kicking me out?" Sakura started crying more as people in the background started to yell again. Naruto "see its just like 20 years ago you all haven't changed, trying to destroy what you don't understand." Tsunade yell's again "you shouldn't have been cast out like that but are you going kill us? If you kill us it'll prove that we were right and that you were just a monster. A killing machine with no regrets." Naruto stunned at this accusation now thought for a while with a look of troubled concentration. Naruto "fine let me and my men into the village once again and because you would have lost any way I claim my right as a member to challenge Tsunade to a match for the title of Hokage and to the loser comes death." The crowd was yelling at this upserd request. Tsunade yelling before the muffled yells of the crowd could get through "fine we'll have that match a month from now. You are allowed back into the village, but if I have any reports of problems with you or your men I will send all of my best ninjas after you for a battle neither you nor your men could possible survive. Do we have a deal?" Naruto saying in a now calm voice "fine but we require a place to sleep and a place to train. Both should be fairly closed to each other. Do we have a deal?" Tsunade saying in a very clam way "fine."

Writers not to the reader…

Well sorry I haven't written in a while I had school among other things to deal with and never really thought about it. And to akira-sensei I'll try to make them longer. P.S. I was tired in the writing of this so if it shows I'm really sorry.


End file.
